


kaleidoscope

by yerimsus (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: Momo wears her hair like a halo amidst the podium of blue and red.





	kaleidoscope

 

 

Under the lights of creeping blue and red, in a town much more distanced from the outskirts of the city, stood Sana clad in a black leather outfit reflexive of the light spraying its colors onto the hem of her still figure. Her eyes gravitating towards the watchful glance of Momo’s, the woman moves with a sultry expanse of movement whose confidence she is very much aware of.

Her back snaps as she circles around for a potential prey gyrating on the dance floor, hair swept into her left shoulder, sharing her smooth skin for all the world to see. Men move in around on her, hoping they’d be able to take a taste and a touch of her. Their eyes glancing at her with the same energy as hers, only they didn’t know she was much bigger of a predator. If she’d want to, she can play with them and break them in a matter of days, or even, hours.

A shift of her body puts Sana into her perspective. Even with the chasm of bodies dividing them, Momo could see through the gaps, subjecting Sana into her dark eyes. The narrative with which she moves her eyes, slowly, savoring the sharp features of Sana’s face, tells her of a might-be hidden agenda. Momo’s teeth glow white in the dark.

Spellbound, Sana takes one step forward, too many times the dance of her one step forward finds her crossing the dance floor, dancing in the same rhythm as the bodies occupying the space — only she’s dangling over a much more dangerous one.

The carmine of Momo’s nails pale in the darkness, the blond of her hair taking shape the color of blue. She is so,  _so_  beautiful even under the mesh of lights thrumming about. Sana reaches for her outstretched hand, palm cold from the mist of the drink she was holding mere seconds ago.

Sana stares, expectant, holding her breath.

A grin touches Momo’s lips, she whispers above the music (or shouts, Sana isn’t sure anymore), “What’s your name?”

It was Sana’s turn to smile.

 

 


End file.
